A Visit to the Temple of Seasons
by Crazy Chick
Summary: Link goes on a quest to find something in Holodrum, but why is he taking so long? And are the Zelda Characters going crazy? Find out in this funny story!
1. Bottled Fairies and Video Games

A Visit to the Land of Seasons  
  
by Crazy Chick  
  
A/N: CC's back and alive! This story is a little wild, but not totally filled with insanity. I was talking to my sister at the pool when I came up with this one. I've brought you yet another humor fiction to read and enjoy. Hey, it can be funny while you keep your sanity! (and I keep mine!)  
  
Prologue: A Pointless Trip  
  
"Hey! Look! Listen!" "ring Ring RING RRRRRRRRRING!" "Hey, that sounds fun! Hey! Ring! Look! Ring! Listen! RINGRINGRING!" It was Link's worst nightmare. Navi, Tatl AND Tael were swooping over Link's head while he slept. Or, tried to sleep. He sat up suddenly. "Hey, that sounds fun-" Tael was cut off from shock of Link sitting up. "Hey, this sounds like fun too!" Link took out 3 bottles and swiftly captured the noisy fairies. They were still faintly ringing, so Link threw the bottles out the...door of his Kokiri treehouse. "Ow!" A shrill cry was heard from outside. Link peeked out. Saria was rubbing a spot on her head while the fairies ferociously rolled around in the bottles. "Oh, sorry." Link jumped down to meet Saria. "I was just coming to tell you Zelda's invited you over at the castle," Saria grimaced from the pain on her head. "What happened to Terry?" Link asked. [CC: Is it really nessesary to say Terry's the friggin postman??? I put this in ALL my friggin fics! Sorry. I am really strange today] "Oh, he's taking a trip to Termina to visit his cousin, Terence," Saria sighed. [CC: postman from MM] "I'd better get going!" Link literally screamed as he yanked out his ocarina and played Prelude of Light in a rush. "What's so exciting about seeing Zelda anyway?" Saria asked, but her voice was drowned out by the music and Link disappeared in a glitter of yellow. Zelda sat on the courtyard steps as usual. Link was on the way there, combing through his messy hair, then ran into the courtyard. "Hey Zellie. Wassup?" Link asked. "Oh, nothing. I'm bored," Zelda sighed, sitting on the courtyard steps. "I mean, why did you invite me over?" "What's wrong with inviting a friend over?" Zelda scoffed. "Nothing...so, what do we do?" Link asked, sitting down as well. "Oooh, lets play SSBM!" Zelda grinned. "OK!" Impa answered from out of nowhere and brought in Gamecube and SSBM. "I'm playing as Zelda!" Zelda smiled. "I'm playing as adult Link," Link smiled back. "Oh, can I play?" Impa asked. Zelda and Link switched glances, but Impa said "I guess that means yes!" She grabbed a controller. "I'm playing as Ganondorf! He's HOT!" Impa smiled, looking all weak as she watched Ganondorf kill his opponents. Zelda and Link switched glances again. Then they creamed Ganondorf. "I thought this was a free-for-all! Awww, poor Ganondorf! Want a kiss better?" Impa carried on stupidly, holding her face close to the screen. I swear, it sounded as though there was a groan coming from the Sacred Realm. "That reminds me! I forgot some things at Holodrum, and need to pick them up! They are MAJOR important," Link groaned, as he put his controller down. "How important?" Zelda asked. "Important enough to become the next Zelda game," Link sighed. "Well, I have to accept that. See ya later!" Zelda grinned. Link ran off. "Wait Link! You forgot to-" but Link was long gone. "Dammit! Link forgot to give me a goodbye kiss!" Zelda pouted, then grimaced when she saw Impa melting over the screen. At the same time, Link said, "Crap! I forgot to give Zelda a goodbye kiss!" but it was too late. He reached the room where the Triforce was. His view went a little blurry, then he fell through the air as everything disappeared. Without realizing it, he plopped onto the emerald-green grasses, unconcious. 


	2. Dancing in Circles and Throwing Pots

A Visit to the Land of Seasons  
  
by Crazy Chick  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A Morning in Holodrum  
  
"*groan* Where am I?" Link slowly got up. Soft and soothing music surrounded the little field Link was in. The field was surrounded by trees and bushes. Link lay on the soft grass. The morning sun just barely shone in the crystal blue sky. "This seems familiar...its kinda like the first time I landed in Holodrum!" Link followed the music and saw Din dancing solo. No duh. "Hey, its you! The cute guy with the good dancing!" Din shone a big grin while dancing in circles. "It's Link," Link sat down on a log. "Wanna dance again?" Din asked. "I need something from you first," Link said. "Please, just one dance?" So they both danced and Onox didn't come bug them again (obviously). "Isn't this fun?" Din grinned, dancing in circles. "Yeah..." Link said, then tottered from being so dizzy. "Your cute," Din said, getting a little dizzy herself. "You are too," Link said without thinking, then rememebered Zelda who was waiting patiently in the castle. No, correction: She was waiting in the castle, but not exactly patiently. "Grrrrr...Where is he??? Doesn't he realize that I'm so lonely here, with no one to hang around with? GET BACK HERE LINK!" Zelda yelled, chucking a pot across the room. Pieces of broken pottery were all over the floor from the pots she'd thrown earlier. Impa didn't notice. She was drooling over Ganondorf as he beat the crap out of Mario and Luigi. "What's with Link, anyway? And who's this Din chick he's been talking about before?" Zelda sat down, then immediately yelped, as she accidentally placed a hand on broken pottery. *piece of crap* she thought, then kicked it, also hurting her foot through her delicate shoes. "You're better off not knowing who Din is," Impa sighed, then continued staring at G-dorf. Zelda was startled to hear Impa talk for the first time in days. "Oh, she must be like that Marin chick Link met by the Wind Fish," Zelda groaned. "And WHAT is with you and Ganondork, really?" At that comment, Impa started to cry. "He's not a dork! Look at this!" She urged Zelda over to the screen. "Whoa! Ganon's literally beating the livin crap outta Mario!" Zelda retorted. "I know. Dreamy, isn't he?" Impa sighed. "Next time choose Link...Hey, aren't you Mario? Is that why Ganondorf is killing Mario so easily?" Zelda looked down at Impa's controller, which was totally untouched. "Fine, I'll play as Link," Impa said sheepishly. "Oh, do that thing where Link drinks the milk!" Zelda giggled. 'Link' took out a bottle of milk, drank it and said "Ahhhh". "Oh, that is sooooooo cute! Do that again!" Zelda said. This stuff continued all day. Link sat down, as dizzy as you could be [CC: well, how else can I describe that?] while Din sat down on another log. Link forgot the whole reason why he was there. "Well, I have to go now. Have to visit Malon," he finally said. "Why? Aren't you having fun?" Din asked, looking sad. "I was having fun, but I need to pick up something," Link sighed. Din turned from sad to bored. "OK. Come over to dance again sometime soon!" Din urged. "Oh yeah, I need something from you," Link said, then whispered what he needed, in case Onox heard. "Hell no! Its too special to give to you!" Din yelled. "I'll give you whatever you desire if you give me it," Link bribed. "Fine. All I need is another dance and something from Maple," Din whispered what she needed so Maple didn't hear about it. "Consider it done," Link said, then got ready to leave. "Be careful Link. Maple has become a loyal worker for Onox, and could be powerful!" Din warned. Link ran off, hoping to finally get back to Zelda, who had just stopped watching Link on screen and back to throwing pots again.  
  
CC: I know I say crap a lot in this story, but please mind me. That is all. Cya! 


End file.
